Azula's Wonderland
by Fayth in the Music
Summary: She was considered crazy, an outcast. She always knew they felt that way. But this new world Princess Azula ended up in, makes her start to question her own sanity; and look back at her childhood. Slightly based off of Alice in Wonderland. Slightly.
1. Chapter 1

Seven months, three weeks, and twenty-four hours; she had been in that small room. Or, was it twenty-four months, seven weeks, and three hours? Maybe, even as short as three months, twenty-four weeks, and seven hours? She couldn't remember. Or maybe she could, but her mind was starting to betray her too! All she knew was that everything and everybody in the world was against her. She knew they were watching her, laughing as she was in pain; and waiting for the day she would no longer be a source of amusement, so they could finally get rid of her for good.

"Well, that's never going to happen," she mumbled to herself, and quickly searched the room. She could feel their stares looking into her soul. She just couldn't see them.

"Come on!" She yelled, "Show yourself. Show you're cowardly face!" She turned toward the door, waiting for her captures to come into the room. Of course, there was always the chance that they added a new door into her cell while she was sleeping, and they'd come through there. She scanned the room again, making sure that they didn't come in a secret passage, and put even more restraints on her.

She could clearly remember it. Her captures holding her down, and her fighting back. She was doing everything she could to blast them away, and get to her father. They kept telling her that her father was defeated, that her enemy, the "Avatar", had stripped him of his abilities of fire. She didn't believe it. Her father would never fall, especially to him. She now realized that this was a distraction. When she yelled at them, reminding them of her father's glory, she felt something sharp enter her neck, and everything went black. When she woke up, she was in her cell, wearing some kind of customized restraint. It was a piece of white cloth, some kind of jacket, she figured out. It was designed in a way that made it so she couldn't move her arms. It kept her arms hugging her body. To add icing to the cake, it disabled her fire bending abilities; she was unable to escape from the trap.

She had been trying to come up with an escape plan, but the situation made it nearly impossible to escape. She had figured that it had been a cue against her, a cue against the thrown. Before she was caught, she knew she was fighting someone. She just couldn't remember who.

However, she had comforted herself with the fact that her father would be here. Her father would come for her. Her father loved her, and as humiliating as it was for him to come and rescue her when she hadn't even been on the thrown for twenty-four hours, he'd come. He knew she was strong, and would never let her rot in a prison like that. Of course, there was that tiny spark of doubt that told her he was just like the others. Out to get her.

She ignored that little voice though, because she knew it to be lying…or hoped it to be lying, at least.

That was until six months, two weeks, and eighteen hours ago…or eighteen months, six weeks, and two hours ago? Either way, it was at that time she realized who captured her, and put her into the dreadful situation.

Her traitorous brother, Zuko. He had walked into her cell, wearing the robes of the Fire Lord! She was furious at the site of him. He had a look of remorse on his face, and looked at her as if she was dying from a deadly illness named after a pig. She knew it was fake, though. Why wouldn't it be? He had always been against her. Plotting, until the day he could put her here.

He had come to tell her, that their father was dead. That in an attempt to escape his prison, he had been killed. The thing about it, though, was she knew he was telling the truth. Zuko was the Fire Lord, and there'd be no way that their father would let that happen. That's when she knew she was in this alone. That she was completely alone in this world. Or maybe, she always knew, she just didn't want to believe it.

Although, that same voice of doubt had become a voice of hope. It was now telling her that there was someone out there who'd come for her. It told her that someone who had been there for her, when everybody else had given up, would come for her. Sometimes, she'd give herself the pleasure of listening to this little voice. Sometimes, when she was really desperate, she'd even try and make up a name for this person.

However, then the rest of her mind would stop her from getting her hopes up. If she wanted to escape her prison, she had to do it by herself.

It was then, that the door to her cell opened, and two people walked in.

One of them was one of her captors. A female. She had tan skin, and brown hair that was kept in a braid. She recognized her. The woman would come into her cell every day, as if to check and see if she was okay. She had even tried to talk to her a few times, but she ignored her. The woman was one of the reason's she was being kept in the cell, and if she truly cared, she'd release her. However, there was something about her that made it, so she wasn't as…angry around her as she was with the rest of her captors. As if her body thought she'd rescue her from the cell.

However, she was definitely angry at this visit. Because this time, the woman was accompanied by her traitor of a brother. Zuko.

"Azula," her brother spoke, in a slightly reluctant tone. However, the woman spoke something into his ear, and he sighed. He bent down, so he was at her level, "Hey, Azula." He said again, in a more friendly tone. She responded, by head-butting him in the face. She may not have been able to use fire, but that didn't mean she would let him off the hook for getting her into this mess. She was actually proud of herself. She was able to hit him hard enough to draw a little blood. Her brother sighed again.

"I knew this was a lost cause!" He yelled. That's when the woman did something, that she didn't expect. She also bent down to her level, and kept a stern look on her face.

"No," she said, as if talking to a bad child. Azula glared at her. Who did she think she is.

"Forget it!" Zuko said, and started to walk out the door. The woman got up, and ran after him.

"Sir!" She cried out, and held the door, "She's your sister!"

"Was my sister," Zuko corrected.

It was at this moment, however, that Azula saw her chance. The door was wide open, that the two of them were unaware, too busy in their argument. She grinned, and started to stand up. Her legs felt weak. She hadn't stood up in so long, but she wasn't about to let that stop her. She bent her head down, and bent her legs. She could do this. She could escape.

Finally, after charging up her energy for a minute, she charged. The two remained unaware of her attempted escape. She was finally getting out of there.

However, just as she was about to hit the woman captor, her brother noticed her charging.

"Look out!" She yelled, and in a quick movement, pulled the woman out of the way. He then turned his attention on her, grabbed her collar and slammed her face into the medal door of her cell. She cried out in shock, and closed her eyes.

--

When they were open, however, she saw something she didn't expect to see.

Her restraints were gone, and she was able to move around freely. Maybe her attempt to escape actually did something. Still, that didn't change the fact that she was trapped in the room, but at least now, she could Fire Bend her way out. She could get out, and avenge her father. It was the least she could do, since she couldn't do anything to stop him from getting defeated in the first place.

"I'm late!" A new voice suddenly said. A voice she had never in her life. She looked around the room, and saw nobody.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"I'm late!" The voice said again. She looked down, and gasped. Standing in front of her, was the avatar's…pet. The lemur thing. It was looking at her with big eyes. "You're late too!" It repeated, and ran under her feet; she turned around, and to her surprise, saw a hole in the ground.

"Hurry up!" The lemur said, and jumped into the hole. Azula smiled. That hole was big enough for her to fit in, and might be a way for her to escape the prison she was in. On the other hand, it was highly suspicious that it just suddenly appeared without her noticing. It could have been planted there, just so she would go into it, and fall to her death. Still, it was worth checking out.

She slowly walked up to the hole, and bent down, looking into it. It was so dark, she couldn't see anything, especially where it lead too.

"Maybe if I drop something in it…" before she could finish that statement, though, she lost her balance, and fell into the hole.

* * *

**Just an idea that popped into my head, and decided to jot down. Azula has oddly been my favorite character (next to Toph) so I decided to do a Azula-centric story. This will mainly be focusing on her early childhood life, and on her situation in "Wonderland." I just want to say, that it will only be slightly based off of Alice in Wonderland. I'm going to add my own twists to that classic plot, and actually give it, well, a plot!**

**What do you think of this so far? Any suggestions? Comments? Questions? Did I spell something wrong? Please, let me know!**

**Yun**


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird. She would have thought that falling this long, in a room so dark, would be scary. Falling used to always be a scary thought to her. Falling from her bed as a child, falling from a boat after being knocked off by your treacherous uncle, and of course, falling from grace. But it was strange. She actually liked…no. She _loved _this sensation of falling. How the harsh wind ripped though her body, how she felt herself falling faster at every second, and how adrenaline raced throughout her body. Yes, it was crazy, but the feeling was amazing. Like nothing ever experienced.

However, as much as the feeling of falling was a thrill to her, she was concerned. For one thing, she was positive that she should have hit the ground. From what she knew, even if she was to fall off the tip of a building, she would hit the ground within a matter of seconds. It seemed as if she had been falling an entire day, or maybe even something as long as an hour. Hours were longer then days, right? No, it was the other way around. That was it.  
However long it was, she had been falling with no bottom ground in sight. Not that she could see if there were. But if there was a bottom, she certainly wasn't hitting it. It was very curious. Could she had been in a bottomless pit?

No. That was impossible. There was no such thing as bottomless. It was just a figure of speech. She was just in a very deep pit. She thought. Or, maybe it was bottomless?

She decided not to think any more on it. She was starting to confuse herself, which was unnecessary.

The second thing that concerned her was she was sure she just saw a lamp pass her. She watched, as it flew by her, and went further into the pit, until she couldn't see it anymore. How or why there was an lamp falling down the hole, was anybody's guess. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her again? The traitor. The theory certainly made sense. It would explain why she was falling so long. She might have hit the ground a week ago, but her mind was just making her think she was still fine.

No. Her mind could be cruel, but not that cruel. At least, it wouldn't be that cruel to her. Had somebody else been in this situation, it would do all kinds of horrible things, but not to her. She would know. It was her mind.

Maybe this whole thing was all one giant dream. Maybe, she had hit her head on something?

She laughed at the thought. That was impossible. What a ridicules theory.

As for finally hitting the ground on the bottom, she wasn't as concerned. She would be just fine. There was no way something like ground would kill her! She was Princess Azula of the Fire Nation.

Wait…that didn't sound right. Was that who she was? Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. Yes, it did have a ring to it, but it just didn't feel right.

Azuli maybe? Or was it Azoulei? Or, maybe something strange such as Alessandra or Amelia? Amanda, maybe? Alice?

No. None of those sounded correct. But if none of those were her name, then who was she? Why was she falling? And why did she feel so alone?

Before she could even think more of the thought, she saw a light come to view. A small, dim light. Was it the lamp from earlier?

It must have been, because she started to see ground slowly come to vision. She started to see a small, strange room. Floor with black and white squares, and a large table with jars on it. She had never seen a room anything like it. She didn't now why, but she didn't like it. Something about it just disturbed her.

In her thoughts on the room, she landed on the floor with her feet, gracefully hitting the ground. That was strange. She would have thought a fall like that would hurt. After all, she had been falling for a long time. She knew that the longer something fell, the harder it would hit? Or, was that just a lie told to her, to make her not fall?

She looked around the room. It was actually a relatively small room, the table in the middle taking most of the space. She took in the surroundings. There were a few pictures on the wall, mostly portraits of people she never met, and pictures of food. But she did notice one things about the room, that scared her.

"There's no door," she said to herself. How was she supposed to get out? She scanned again, but found there was no windows either, the only light coming from the small lamp that fell earlier.

Was the way she fell the only way to get it? Would she really have to climb all the way back up there?

She didn't want to go out that way. She was alright about climbing, but she couldn't help but think that she had been somewhere she didn't want to return to.

She had to find another way out.

* * *

**Oh my word, an update.**

**So, the lack of update for this is pretty much a mixture of being in lots of musicals, piano, viola, violin, school, and a brat of a computer. But finally. I had it. A beautiful, 3000 word chapter! However, because of my computer, it said the stupid thing was too big to upload. So I had to keep trimming it down, until it finally would. Then, I have SOMETHING up, and my computer decides it wants to turn off. So I'm not in the best of moods.**

**On the bright side, since I trimmed the chapter down, I have another chapter up and ready to go. I would post it with this one now, but I have two minutes left at the computer, so I'll just do it tomorrow. **

**Thank you to everybody who's stuck with this story through the lack of update period. And I would like to give a special thanks to Data Seeker, who's kept me motivated throughout this whole thing. The next two chapters are dedicated to you!**


End file.
